Un conte de fée ?
by chacra
Summary: Tout à commencé quatre mois après mon arrivé et l'accident à la tour de la liberté avec Magnéto, Logan était déjà partis sur les routes…."


**Un ****conte**** de ****Fée****?**

Pairing: Scott x Rogue, John x Jubilee x Piotr, Bobby x Kitty,

AU: Je vous explique, il y aura Stryker mais pas comme dans le film, enfin pas tout à fait et pas de Phoenix. Jean est une garce. (Je ne l'ai jamais aimé que ce soit dans le film ou dans la bd).

Rated : M/T

Warning : sexe, mention de tentatives de suicide, adultère, expérimentation...

One-shot (soit un seul chapitre)

Nombre de mot : 12 128

« Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? » se demanda Rogue, allongé sur son lit avec Scott, celui-ci la tenant dans ses bras.

« Ah oui…c'est vrai..... Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on fait là ? Dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Oui vous être curieux. Mais avant tout vous devez savoir qu'on est amis. Et cela depuis que je suis arrivé à l'institut. Le seul qui me comprenne vraiment. Je vous préviens, l'histoire n'est pas un conte de fée…elle commence même mal. Toujours sûr de vouloir savoir ? Bien vous l'aurez voulu.

Tout à commencé quatre mois après mon arrivé et l'accident à la tour de la liberté avec Magnéto, Logan était déjà partis sur les routes…. »

John, Jubilee, Piotr, Scott et moi devions allés faire les provisions de la semaine. Un roulement dans l'emploi du temps pour ne pas que ce soit toujours les même qui fassent les corvées. Cela comprend bien sûr le ménage, la cuisine, etc., nous sommes partis en petite camionnette pour pouvoir mettre toutes les courses, mais… nous ne sommes jamais arrivés au supermarché. Nous avons été interceptés par des soldats. Nous nous sommes battus, pas question de se rendre sans combattre. Nous avons blessés plusieurs soldats mais nous avons quand même perdu. Ils nous surpassés en nombre et ils étaient équipés de pistolet avec des calmants superpuissant.

Je me souviens qu'avant même d'être complètement réveillé je sentais déjà l'odeur spécifique des laboratoires et hôpitaux. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Je priais dans ma tête que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais un cri strident me fit sursauté et entré dans la terrible réalité. Nous avions été capturés. C'est peut être stupide mais je fus soulagée de constater que j'étais toujours habillé. Tout était blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Que du blanc. Maudit blanc. Nous étions dans des cages de verre. Juste en face de moi, je voyais mes trois amis prisonniers dans une seule cage : Piotr, John et Jubilee, tous assommés, étaient allongés comme ils avaient été jetés dans la cellule. J'étais désorientée. Quelque soit la drogue qu'ils avaient utilisés, elle était puissante. Je m'éclaircie la tête tant bien que mal. Scott. Où est Scott ? Mon cœur battait à cent l'heure tout d'un coup. Scott. Scott. Là ! Juste derrière moi, assommé. Je respirais un bon coup de soulagement. Nous n'étions pas séparés. Me calmant, je regardais autour de moi. Des dizaines de cages. Une trentaine voir plus de mutants. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants mêmes, tous dans différents états. Certains avaient des bandages. D'autres étaient recouvert de blessures non soignées. D'autre n'avaient rien, pour le moment. Comme nous. Dans chaque cellule, un WC, un lavabo et un matelas à même le sol avec une maigre couverture. C'était déjà ça. Mes mains passèrent devant mes yeux, sur mon visage et enfin sur mon cou. Je me figeai. Un collier. .. Je regardais plus attentivement Scott. Il en avait un lui aussi. On en avait tous un.

Deux semaines passèrent et nous avions dû mal à nous souvenir de la liberté.

Vous vous souvenez des colliers ? Et bien leur utilisation est simple : ils neutralisent à volonté notre mutation et les gardes et scientifiques peuvent nous envoyer une décharge électrique. Une merveille n'est-ce-pas ? Ils nous considèrent comme des animaux. Ils nous nourrissent une fois par jour, le midi. Par contre ils nous donnent de l'eau. Quatre bols d'eau par jour. Chacun. Et ils nous tabassent. Chaque jour. Les gardes entre dans nos cellules et nous tabassent. Ma peau est rouée de coups. Mains, pieds, bâton de sécurité. Ceinture. Tout est bon pour nous mater. La seule chose que les scientifiques ont interdite aux gardes pendant nos « punitions » c'est le viol. Chose qui pour toutes les femmes présentes a apporté un peu d'espoir. Scott essaye de me protéger mais c'est en vain. Une fois l'épisode passé, on se traîne tant bien que mal vers le matelas. Là on se colle l'un à l'autre pour trouver du réconfort et on s'endort en entendant les gardes faire la même chose aux autres. Des larmes. Trop de larmes. Mais à notre réveil c'est pire. Ce sont les scientifiques. A chaque fois, au moment de nous emmener, ils nous droguent pour être sûr que l'on ne tente pas de s'échapper ou de se rebeller.

Une table. Une table d'opération. Des instruments. Beaucoup d'instruments et de machines. Tous en blanc avec des masques. Ça brûle ça brûle ! J'hurle mais ils continuent. Ils piquent, ils ouvrent, ils prennent, ils referment. J'hurle. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me frappent et me disent : « Ferme-la ! Sale mutante ! ». Et ils recommencent. Encore encore encore. Assez. Pitié assez. Stop. Stop. STOP ! Ils me ramènent dans ma cellule et ils prennent Scott. Des heures plus tard, ils le ramènent, il saigne. Il n'a plus ses lunettes. Plus besoin à cause des colliers. Et il saigne. Beaucoup. Trop. Je le prends dans mes bras doucement. Il ne me voit pas. Il a trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je déchire un morceau de la bande qu'ils m'ont mise sur le bras, je l'humidifie avec l'eau du lavabo et je l'enroule, toujours doucement, autour des yeux de Scott. Il soupire de soulagement.

En face de nous, John pleure dans les bras de Piotr. Jubilee a été emmené. John vient de revenir lui aussi. Il est brûlé. Piotr vient juste de retrouvé sa forme humaine. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à neutraliser le métal. Il a des cicatrices. On en a tous. Horrible. Profondes. Fines. Ils veulent nous briser. Comprendre nos pouvoirs. Nous forcer à les utiliser à leur maximum. Ils testent nos limites. Ils ne nous briserons pas. Jamais.

Quatre mois passèrent, on voulait tous mourir.

On vit John prendre feu, Jubilee devenir aveugle pendant presque trois semaines. Ils parlaient de la tuer. Piotr est devenu de métal pendant une semaine, sans réaction, sans émotions, presque mort. Ils ont enlevés les yeux de Scott plusieurs fois. Ils lui ont implanté une puce sur le nerf optique. Il saignait tellement. Il était aussi aveugle. Ils m'ont fait tuer. Ils m'ont enfermé pendant des semaines dans une sorte de caisson, sans lumière, sans rien. Avec une autre mutante. Une petite fille. Une guérisseuse agressive, un peu comme Logan. Je l'ai tuée. Oh mon dieu. Je l'ai tuée. Ils ont activé ma mutation et je l'ai aspirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. A l'aide. Elle n'avait que neuf ans. Elena. Elle est dans ma tête. Elle me réconforte. Elle dit qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Qu'elle est heureuse que ce soit moi qui l'ai tué (car elle voulait mourir) et pas eux. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Je suis un monstre.

Scott pleure dans mes bras. Je pleure aussi. Pitié que ça s'arrête. Pitié ! Pitié !

Ils ont recommencés, mon dieu. Un homme cette fois. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Un télépathe. Franck. Puis encore un enfant. Un petit garçon. Théo. Il pouvait créer des armes avec son corps, avec ses os. Oh mon dieu. Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Pitié ! Ils ont appris que quand je tue un mutant avec mon pouvoir je conserve pour toujours les pouvoirs de celui-ci et ils me forcent à utiliser tous les pouvoirs que j'ai accumulés. J'ai si mal. Arrêtez. Arrêtez. Non. Non. Je les entends. Ils pensent que je suis un succès. Leur arme. Weapon X. ils connaissent Logan. Ils ont fait Wolverine. Un nom. Toujours le même dans leurs têtes. Le général Stryker. Stryker.

Il est tard. Tout le monde dort. Sauf nous. Scott me parle, il est à moitié sur moi, aussi proche que possible, il chuchote dans mon cou, mais il se parle plus à lui-même qu'à moi. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours. Mais je suis presque sûr à présent que cela fait près de neuf mois que nous sommes ici. Piotr, Jubilee et John sont ensemble. C'est leur seul moyen d'être. De se souvenir qu'ils sont humains. Qu'ils sont humains. Humains. De ne pas se perdre. Piotr, est encore plus silencieux. Jubilee ne parle plus beaucoup, juste assez pour qu'on la comprenne. John ne joue plus avec son briquet vide. Il ne fait que tenir Jubilee ou être dans les bras de Piotr. John le rebelle est mort, il s'enferme dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs de l'institut. Des cours. Des virées aux musées. Il n'est pas le seul. Bizarrement même avec le collier, je peux toujours entendre les autres.

On a tous créé une partie dans notre tête pour échapper aux atrocités. Un jardin mental secret. Je me demande souvent ce qui se passe à la maison. Si Charles nous recherche. S'il a abandonné. Si Logan a trouvé des pistes fiables sur son passé. S'il est rentré à la « maison ». Si Jean est effondré de ne pas avoir Scott. Si elle s'est réconfortée avec Logan. Si Bobby et Kitty se sont finalement mit ensemble. Si Ororo nous pleure. Je me demande même ce que devient Magneto et compagnie.

Je laisse mes mains caresser les cheveux de Scott. L'apaiser comme il m'apaise.

Les psychés dans ma tête sont calmes. Compréhensifs. Ils avaient acceptés depuis longtemps qu'ils allaient mourir. Même Erik est silencieux. Il comprend ayant vécu dans les camps. Wolverine grogne mais à part ça ne fait rien. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas que Scott me tienne dans ses bras. Les psychés des deux enfants jouent silencieusement ensemble, ils étaient frère et sœur. Franck lui ne fait qu'écouter silencieusement ce qui se passe.

Malgré tous ce qu'ils nous ont faits nous ne sommes pas brisés. Découragés. Résignés. Mais pas brisés. J'attends ma chance. On attend tous notre chance. Une faille.

La présence physique de Scott me rassure. Elle me conforte en sachant que je suis toujours relié à la réalité. Aussi horrible soit-elle. Nous étions environ une trentaine au départ, nous sommes à présent moins d'une vingtaine. Soit je les ai tués, soit ils sont morts pendant les expérimentations. Beaucoup pendant les expérimentations.

Scott n'a plus besoin de ses lunettes à présent. La puce qu'ils lui ont implantée lui permet de contrôler sa mutation quand ils lui donnent accès. Ils ont aussi débloqués sa seconde mutation. Avec ses mains il peut concentrer une énergie aussi puissante et brûlante que celle du soleil, un peu comme pour ses yeux. Il a les yeux rouges. Et bleu. Un mélange étrange mais qui lui va bien. Le rouge faisant présence de sa mutation. Il m'a dit que mes yeux avaient changés. Qu'ils n'étaient plus marrons. Mais avec des reflets vert et bleu. De ceux que j'ai tués.

Je ressers ma prise sur Scott. Sa chaleur me fait du bien. Et je pleure silencieusement. Il le sait. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ses doigts effacent doucement, lentement mes larmes et qu'il me murmure que « tout va bien aller ». « Qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ». « Que bientôt on sera libre ». « Je suis là ». Je sais qu'il est là. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ose perdre espoir.

J'ai priée pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Avec Scott. Je crois bien que cela fait bien un an que nous sommes des cobayes. Ils nous ont donnés de magnifiques plaques métalliques avec notre matricule et notre nom gravés dessus. Cela me fait penser à Logan. Le nom gravé sur ma plaque est le même que celui que je porte ces temps-ci, Rogue. Scott, ils l'ont nommé Redsun. Pas très original. Mais un peu mieux que Cyclope. Je peux lire dans l'esprit de mes camarades qu'ils ont été appelés respectivement : Pyro, Firecraker et Colossus. Ils n'ont pas perdus espoir d'être libre un jour. Déjà les expérimentations ont freinées. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a été emmené au laboratoire. La dernière fois qu'ils m'ont emmené ils m'ont fait absorber une jeune femme répondant au nom de Miss Marvel, une militaire appris-je plus tard. Elle était invulnérable, elle pouvait voler, manipuler toutes sortes d'énergie. Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup. Moins d'une dizaine. Mais en fouillant un peu dans les pensées des gardes je sais qu'une cargaison arrive d'ici environ quatre semaines.

J'ai aussi remarqué une chose. La drogue n'a presque plus aucun effet sur moi. C'est comme si ma mutation l'avait adapté à mon système. Tout comme le collier. Maintenant si je le souhaite vraiment et me concentre suffisamment je peux guérir mes blessures même quand le collier est activé. Certes la procédure est lente et fatigante mais c'est déjà ça. Je crois savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Miss Marvel avait également la capacité de ne pas être affecté par tous ce qui est champs électrique.

Scott dort. Il est fatigué. Si fatigué ces temps-ci. Je m'inquiète. Ses yeux le font souffrir. Il les ouvre de moins en moins. Et a du mal à supporter l'éclairage. Il ne se sent bien que dans le noir. Alors il dort la journée. Je suis comme un lion en cage. Je tourne. Marche. Lentement. Vite. Je regarde partout. J'analyse. Je planifie. Cette arrivage est peut être notre chance. Un coup d'œil à John et je sais qu'il a compris. Bientôt. Ils paieront bientôt. Nous nous sourions discrètement comme des loups assoiffés de sang frais.

Scott me parle de Jean, de sa jeunesse au canada, de sa famille décédé, de son petit frère qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter mais qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. De son premier séjour dans un camp de jeunesse quand il était enfant. De la manifestation de sa mutation. De son premier enlèvement. De sa première rencontre avec le professeur Xavier. De sa rencontre avec Jean. De ses doutes concernant leur couple. Son avenir au sein des X-men. De son premier béguin. De ses premières vacances en famille. De ses premières années à l'institut. De sa rancœur face à Logan qui en un regard a su attirer et retenir l'attention de Jean quand il lui avait fallu travailler dur pour y arriver. Des ses élèves. De ses peurs. De ses angoisses. De moi. Sa façon de me voir. De m'apprécier. Il admet n'avoir jamais eu peur de moi quand Jean, elle, était effrayée. De sa fascination pour mon caractère. De la vision qu'il avait étant jeune de son futur. De son aversion pour le laboratoire de Jean à l'institut. Des laboratoires en généraux. De tout et de rien. De son amitié avec Ororo. De son respect et amour pour le professeur, qu'il considère comme un père. Il se confie, il se confesse, il se déverse sur moi car il en a besoin. Toutes ses choses qu'il n'a jamais confiées qu'à ses murs de chambres. Ou de voiture. Il a besoin de les sortir de ses pensées, de les dire à haute voix pour ne pas qu'elles l'ensevelissent.

Et je fais de même. Je lui parle de ce que je n'ai jamais dit où confesser. Même pas à Logan. Mes parents, mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma première fois, le baiser où ma mutation s'est manifestée, mes amies de l'époque, la raison pour laquelle j'ai fugué, ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais sur les routes, mes peurs à se moment là, mes réflexions sur la vie en général. Ma rencontre avec Logan. Et mes pensées sur lui à ce moment là. Mes sentiments en arrivant à l'institut. Sur les X-men. Sur les élèves. Sur ma rencontre avec Magnéto. Sur ma mort. Ma peine. De mon lien avec Logan. De Wolverine. De mon retour à l'institut. De Charles, Ororo, Jean. De mon petit frère qui me manque. Des repas de ma mère. Des leçons de mon père. De mon endroit préféré à l'institut. De mes cours préférés. De mes sentiments quand à ma mutation. De mes sentiments pour Logan. De ma haine envers moi-même. Des souvenirs des psychés en moi. De leurs rôles dans ma vie. Dans mon esprit. De la première fois et toutes les fois où j'ai tués. De mon dégoût pour les « humains ». De mon mépris pour les autres. De lui. De ce que j'apprécie chez lui. De ce que je déteste chez lui. De ce que j'ai pensé de lui la première fois que je l'ai vue. De ma vision de son couple. De mes rêves d'enfant. De ce que je voyais dans mon avenir avant ma mutation. De la place des X-men dans le monde. Des militaires. De ma peur des seringues. De ma peau. De tout et de rien.

Nous sommes silencieux après ça. Mais c'est confortable. C'est normal. Paisible. Nous sommes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Comme toujours depuis notre arrivée ici. Mais nous sommes bien. Car j'ai confiance en lui et il a confiance en moi.

Pendant les quatre semaines qui suivirent, je m'entraînai sans relâche avec les pouvoirs de Carol Denvers ou Miss Marvel. Matin et soir. Sans être trop voyante. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'isolent. A la troisième semaine j'aurai pu sauter de joie. Je contrôlais parfaitement les champs électriques de mon collier. Et ma mutation. Ce dont je n'aurai jamais cru possible. Surtout sans assistance électronique ou chirurgicale. Mais j'ai réussi ! Et si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu alors nous tous, les mutants survivants, nous pourrons nous enfuir de notre propre chef sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour nous en empêcher. La nuit, je me concentre sur le collier de Scott. Demain matin, la cargaison arrive. Neutralisé. Puis sur celui de Piotr. De John. De Jubilee. De ceux dans la cage a côté de la nôtre. De la leur et ainsi de suite. Par télépathie je leur transmets le plan.

« Calme. Calme. Bientôt. Bientôt. Laissez-les venir. Ensuite nous attaquerons. Dormez cette nuit et levez-vous tôt pour être prêt à la première heure. Demain nous les tuerons tous ». Voilà ce que je leur dit pour qu'ils se calment et qu'ils s'en tiennent au plan. Scott me prend dans ses bras et couvre mes joues de petits baisers succincts tellement il est heureux. Et dans sa tête il répète inlassablement : « Merci merci merci. On rentre à la maison. On rentre à la maison ». Et je suis heureuse aussi.

Le Scott d'avant avait été détruit par les scientifiques. Tout comme l'ancienne Rogue. John. Piotr et Jubilee. Tous étaient morts. Il n'y avait plus que les survivants. Prêt à tout pour sortir de ce laboratoire. Même à tuer. Surtout à tuer. Nous n'avons plus de larmes. Nous les avons déjà toutes versées. Même les enfants restant ne pleurent plus. Ils regardent dans le vide ou fixe leur attention sur les autres. Ce ne sont plus des enfants qu'en apparences. Dans leurs esprits ils ont déjà plus de cinquante ans.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Scott, qui me sert contre lui pour dormir. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le pouvoir d'Elena, c'est qu'à présent je peux fonctionner à mon maximum pendant 96 heures sans avoir besoin de dormir. Je réveillerai les autres demain matin. Et puis Scott est confortable et chaud. Une petite méditation me fera tout de même du bien.

Le lendemain à 4h30 du matin, je fus opérationnelle. Je réveillai les autres. Nous fûmes en position, chacun allongé sur notre matelas. Attendant patiemment d'entendre les soldats entraient. S'ils nous croient endormis, alors ils seront moins attentifs et sur la défensive. Qui plus est pour mettre les nouveaux mutants en cellule ils devaient en premier lieux les ouvrir… et alors quand ils tenteront de ressortir, nous les tuerons. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, leurs pas se firent entendre. On calma notre respiration. Paraître naturellement endormi.

Ils ouvrèrent ma cellule en premier. Idiots. Les gardes étaient cinq, les mutants drogués. Scott me parla mentalement. « Maintenant ? » je répondis « Pas encore quand ils se tournent pour sortir ». Nous attendîmes. Ils déposèrent leurs « bagages » près du matelas puis reculèrent, observant les nouveau et ancien dans la cellule. Satisfait des observations, il s se tournèrent. Et ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier que déjà ils furent morts. J'avais produits des piques grâce à mes os et les avaient envoyé transpercés leurs gorges pour les empêcher de crier et d'avertir les autres se trouvant dans le couloir juste à côté de nos « cages ». Les cinq morts. Scott et moi nous lancèrent un regard. Les autres mutants étaient silencieux, ils savaient que s'ils faisaient du bruit alors tout serait perdu.

Scott sortit en premier son champ d'attaque étant de longues distances. Il me fit un signe de tête. Personnes. Je me dirigeai vers la cellule de John et compagnie et l'ouvrit avec le passe du garde. Ensuite je donnai la clé à Piotr qui se chargea de libérer les autres. Scott, John et moi nous positionnâmes à l'entrer du couloir. Guettant nos proies. Personnes. On fit signe aux autres de nous suivre à distance. J'entendis les pensées de l'un des gardes « vivement que la relève arrive…marre d'être ici avec les dix autres…mon lit…bien chaud…j'arrive…bon ils se dépêchent ou quoi ? » onze gardes pour la nuit, pas de scientifiques pour le moment. Bien cinq déjà neutralisés. Je passai l'information aux autres télépathiquement. Il n'en restait donc que six. Facile. Je m'approchai du mutant nommé « Shield » et lui demanda de mettre en place un bouclier devant nous au cas où les fusils à calmant furent chargé et prêt à l'emploi. En un signe de tête les boucliers nous entouraient et couvraient tous nos points d'approche. Avant, arrière, côtés. Parfait.

Je créai de nouveau des piquets. Et les distribuai à Pyro, Firecraker, Lancer et Piotr. Tire longue porté. Idéal pour ne pas supporter des blessures et tuer rapidement ses ennemis à découvert par l'arrière. Scott était avec moi devant. Avec nous quatre autres mutants. Cyrène et son père Le Hurleur. Revanche et Karma.

En à peine une demi heure les six autres gardes furent tués. Maintenant resté les scientifiques. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir tout de suite, ils les rattrapaient trop facilement ils devaient d'abord tous les tués et en capturant seulement deux, les plus haut gradés. Ils réunirent les corps dans une cellule et attendirent. Les nouveaux avaient été réveillés et placés en sécurité dans une pièce derrière eux. Avec pour ordre de ne faire aucun bruit et de fermer les yeux. Loin d'être bêtes ils s'exécutèrent.

Une heure plus tard, la relève arriva. Ils les embuchèrent et les tuèrent à leur tour. Leurs corps allèrent rejoindre ceux de leurs collègues. Big Bang et Revanche suggérèrent de donner l'impression que le bâtiment été occupé par les gardes pour mieux les tromper. Les lumières furent allumés, quelques portes ouvertes. Toutes les portes des cellules fermées. Un peu de musique dans la salle de contrôle et la salle de repos. Parfait. Ils ne se méfieraient pas.

Et en effet c'est ce qui se produit, quand un groupe d'une dizaine de scientifiques entra dans le hall principal il fut exterminé. Tandis qu'un groupe déplaçaient les corps dans une cellule, un autre nettoyé le sol et le dernier guettait l'arrivé du dernier groupe. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps, une demi-heure plus tard ils furent là. Je fis signe à Karma, il se concentra et une fois le contact effectué, il les avait en son pouvoir. Des marionnettes. Il les fit entrer dans le hall. Nous les tuâmes tous sauf deux. Eux ils mourraient plus tard après avoir répondu à quelques questions. En une matinée nous tuâmes trente cinq personnes. Et aucun d'entre nous n'éprouva du remord ou de la culpabilité.

Je fis signe à Piotr, John et Jubilee d'aller récupérer tout ce qui se trouvé sur les disques durs et caméras et de détruire le reste. Cinq autres se joignirent à eux. Malheureusement l'interrogatoire ne donna pas les résultats espérés. Ils ne savaient rien. Sauf qu'un certain général Stryker. Encore Stryker. Etait en charge de l'opération et qu'ils avaient pour consigne d'étudier, disséquer et pousser au maximum les capacités des mutants dans le laboratoire. Inutile. Je le savais déjà ça. En un mouvement je leur tranchai la gorge. Ça faisait du bien.

John réapparu peu après avec nos affaires personnelles. Un sac pour chacun. Je trouvai mon portable, mes bijoux, mes vêtements, mes chaussures et mon portefeuille. Scott souriait. Je plissai le front, confuse. Il me montra alors son portable, celui des X-men. Je souris aussi. Soulagée. Pas de traces ainsi. Une fois toutes nos affaires réunies, ainsi que les disques durs et vidéo des caméras. Scott contacta les X-men tandis que j'informai les autres mutants de ce qui allait se passer. On allait venir nous chercher, nous soigner et ensuite ils pourraient retourner chez eux ou aller où bon leur semble. Ils acceptèrent tous. Trop épuisait mentalement et physiquement pour certains. Qui plus est ils avaient confiance en moi. J'avais promis que je les ferais sortir d'ici, je l'avais fait. Que ceux qui nous avait fais ça mourrais, ils étaient morts. Alors si je leur promettais qu'ils allaient être soignés et libre. Ils me croyaient et me suivraient.

En attendant les X-men, nous rencontrâmes celui à l'origine des colliers. Forge. Un mutant génie dans le domaine de l'électronique et de la conception. D'ailleurs il s'était excusé et avait demandé pardon une bonne centaine de fois avant qu'un enfant ne le prenne dans ces bras et lui murmure que tout allait bien. Qu'ils savaient qu'il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement mais sous la menace, comme eux.

Je souris en voyant cette scène. Nous étions tous une grande famille. Spéciale. Forte. Vulnérable. Unie. Jubilee était assise entre Piotr et John une habitude qu'ils avaient pris. Scott était assis juste à côté de moi, épaule contre épaule. Soudé. Heureux d'être sortit de cet enfer. L'atmosphère était paisible, sereine, les plus fatigués et blessés dormaient entre nous, les trois enfants jouaient tranquillement. Et les « nouveaux », soit six jeunes se tenaient en un groupe, incertain quand à quoi faire. Mais heureux d'avoir été libéré avant qu'ils ne leur arrivent malheur. Ils n'avaient pas plus de quinze ans. Kidnapper dans leur école ou dans leur maison, si tant est qu'ils en aient une.

Quatre heures plus tard, le jet des X-men arriva. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même modèle. Une fois posait, Scott et moi nous levâmes et nous nous positionnâmes devant le groupe. La rambarde d'embarquement descendit, et Ororo, dans sa tenue de X-men se tenait devant nous, les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire. Capable de décrocher les étoiles. Son regard se posa sur Scott, moi puis John, Piotr et Jubilee. Derrière elle, Le professeur Xavier, Logan et un homme avec des ailes blanches. Mais pas de Jean. Charles avait un sourire que je n'avais vu, plein de soulagement, de joie et de tristesse. Il n'avait donc pas abandonné. Merci mon dieu. Quand ils descendirent de la rambarde, Ororo poussant le professeur, les autres se levèrent et nous regardèrent, attendant un ordre.

Le regard de Logan ne me lâcha pas une seconde. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas toute seule. Tellement de chose s'était passé. J'en étais incapable pour le moment. Ororo voulut prendre Scott dans ses bras mais il recula violemment et elle comprit. Nous n'étions pas les mêmes. Mais elle continua de lui sourire avec chaleur et tendresse. Je me tournai vers le professeur.

-Bonjour Professeur. Dis-je d'une voix incertaine mais avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Rogue. Bonjour Scott. Répondit-il calmement et souriant.

-Je...ses gens, ils étaient avec nous…dans le laboratoire...Pouvez-vous leur accorder asile dans l'institut le temps qu'ils se soignent et reprennent leurs marques ?

-Bien entendu Rogue, dans le jet il y a des vivres et de l'eau à bord ainsi que plusieurs trousses de secours et des couvertures bien chaudes. Je crois que pour le moment cela suffira.

-Merci professeur.

Alors que Logan allait m'attraper le bras, Xavier l'en empêcha télépathiquement. Je l'en remerciai mentalement. J'allai vers le groupe et leur expliqua la situation, j'aidai les plus faible à monter à bord et les installés sur les sièges et les quelques « lits ». Puis je redescendis, Scott avait besoin de moi. Je le savais. Il m'appelait. Scott, bien qu'en apparence fort et sûr de lui, était sur le point de craquer. Je me plaçai à côté de lui et passa mon bras couvert sous son tee-shirt, lui encerclant la taille. Cela le calma immédiatement et il se relaxa. Le professeur le vit et il me sourit, me remerciant avec un regard.

J'appris ainsi pourquoi Jean n'étais pas là, elle avait dû rester à l'institut sous l'ordre de Xavier pour le prévenir si quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait mal. Il nous présenta ensuite Angel, Warren Kenneth Worthington le troisième du nom. Ororo nous regardait confuse et incertaine. Logan lui était tendu comme un arc. Piotr, John et Jubilee était à mes côtés, ils nous attendaient pour monter dans le jet. Nous donnâmes les données prises (disques durs et vidéo camera) lui demandant de ne jamais nous les faires visionner. Le visage grave il acquiesça et nous partîmes à bord du jet après que John et Jubilee aient détruit le laboratoire jusque dans ses fondations.

Je ne quittai pas Scott pour autant, je m'installai sur le siège juste à coté du sien et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule, où il s'endormit.

Nous rentrions à la maison. Nous étions en sécurité. Nous étions libres. Enfin.

L'arrivé à l'institut se fit sans encombre. Mais étrangement, Scott et moi furent les derniers à sortir du jet. Nous étions terrifiés. Nous nous tenions, accrochés l'un à l'autre, et nous marchâmes lentement jusqu'à la rambarde. Les yeux de Scott brillaient de joie et d'appréhension. Nous étions là mais nous n'étions pas prêts. John, Piotr et Jubilee, devant nous s'étaient aussi arrêtés et ils s'agrippaient les uns aux autres. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait être séparé. C'était trop tôt.

L'intérieur du sous-sol était comme dans mes souvenirs. Blanc. Blanc. Et gris. Gris. Au moins il y avait du gris. Je me concentrai sur le gris. Scott avait fermé les yeux. Trop d'émotion le traversé. Il resserra sa prise sur moi. Et je le consolai comme je pus, en lui frottant le dos dans un mouvement lent et répétitif. Encourageant. « Je suis là » lui dis-je mentalement. Il me sourit.

Un raclement de gorge et ma main produit des griffes acérées, prêtes à tuer. Je me figeai. Mes griffes étaient à deux doigts de tuer Ororo. Tout le monde se figea. Mes yeux étaient comme ceux des chats. Mon instinct de survie animal avait pris le dessus. Du coin de l'œil je vis Scott lever doucement son bras et quelques moments après je sentis sa main se posait sur la mienne. Me calmant immédiatement. Puis il m'attira à lui et me murmura que ce n'était qu'Ororo, qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Ses bras m'entouraient la taille et ma tête était dans son cou. Calme. Calme. Je respire. Profondément, doucement. Et je relaxe dans ses bras. Ororo s'est reculée, me donnant de l'espace. Mes ses yeux sont terrifiés.

« Je suis désolée Ororo.. » dis-je à mi-voix.

« Ce n'est rien… C'est ma faute…j'ai été trop brusque. Désolée Rogue. » Me répondit-elle la voix tremblante mais avec une touche de calme.

Au moins maintenant ils sont prévenus me dis-je, je les regarde, mon cœur battant toujours à cent à l'heure. John, Piotr et Jubilee étaient prêt à agir, à tuer Ororo si celle-ci faisait quoi que soit, les autres aussi. Le professeur est inquiet, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment humains. Plus animaux. Logan a sortit ses griffes métalliques. Mais son regard est compréhensif, il comprend, tant bien que mal mais aussi surpris. Et je réalise pourquoi. Mes regarde mes mains, oui elles sont toujours là, je les rentre. Et je me répète « Je suis à la maison. Je suis à la maison. En sécurité. A la maison. » Une litanie qui pourtant ne me fait pas me sentir mieux.

« Scott ? » cette voix nous fait sortir de notre petit cocon. C'est Jean. Elle n'a pas changé. Si elle a coupé ses cheveux. Elle porte une blouse blanche. Haine. Peine. Souffrance. Tuer. J'imagine le regard que nous portons tous. Assoiffé de sang. Logan a dû comprendre car très vite il l'entraîne à l'arrière. Hors de notre vue. Merci mon dieu pour ce miracle.

« Je vais vous conduire à l'aile Est de l'institut, il y a beaucoup de chambre et elle est déserte, vous ne serez donc pas déranger par les élèves » nous dit le professeur. « Il y a aussi une cuisine, des provisions, plusieurs salle de bain et des lits très confortables » continua-t-il souriant, rassurant.

Je crois que le fait que Scott et moi partagions une chambre avec un seul lit étonna beaucoup le professeur. La chambre est spacieuse, confortable, pas de blanc merci. Non les murs sont couleurs chocolat et vert. Rassurant. Apaisant. Trente minutes plus tard, Angel entra dans la chambre avec deux valises. Nos vêtements. Je le remerciai et filai à la douche. Mon dieu. Elle est grande ! Il y a une douche et un bain. Deux lavabos. Le tout en carrelage bleu profond et azur. Magnifique. Si bien que j'appelle Scott. Son regard est émerveillé en entrant.

Quand il sort, je me défaits des vêtements imposé par les scientifiques. Et je saute sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Mon dieu que cela fait du bien ! Un an et quelques semaines sans pourvoir se lever, seulement sommairement au lavabo et savon. J'examine mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre, mes seins, plus aucunes cicatrices. Merci Elena. J'ai du perdre une dizaine de kilos… bizarrement je n'ai qu'une envie : me goinfrer de chocolat ! Glace, plaque avec du pain…bref du chocolat ! Oh du shampoing à l'eucalyptus et du gel douche à la fleur de cerisier. Le professeur me gâte. Une fois la crasse et le sang enlevés, j'enfile un maillot de bain et je vais vers le bain faire couler l'eau et ajoute du produit relaxant. Un rideau sépare le bain et la douche.

Une fois la baignoire remplit, j'appelle de nouveau Scott mais cette fois par télépathie et lui dit d'aller prendre une douche et ensuite de venir me rejoindre dans le bain avec son maillot de bain. Il n'y a pas de gêne quand il vient me rejoindre une demi-heure après. La baignoire est vraiment grande, on peut y tenir à trois. On s'amuse, s'envoyant de l'eau à la figure comme des enfants. Et nous rions. Nous rions ! Nous avions presque oublié ce que c'était que de rire. Quand l'eau commence à devenir froide nous sortons, toujours en riant. On se sèche et on s'habille, en jogging. Pas très original mais très confortable et moins restrictif pour nos mouvement que toute autre tenue.

Nous allons rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Là une surprise ! Tout le monde est autour de la table. Du pain frais, du café, du chocolat, du thé, des brioches, des fruits (pommes, bananes, raisins, kiwi, oranges) et des yaourts. Un très copieux petit déjeuner. Nous mangeons tous lentement, pas sûr que nos estomacs puissent encaisser toute la nourriture. Mm du chocolat ! Scott lui prend un thé. Je prends un yaourt à la vanille et un peu de pain. Délicieux. Scott lui prend un yaourt et un fruit, un kiwi. Tout le monde savoure le premier repas de cette journée. Libre. Personne ne vient nous déranger. Et le professeur par télépathie m'explique qu'il ne passera que demain vers midi, nous laissant ainsi le temps de nous acclimater. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il va visionner les vidéos caméras et les données sur les disques durs.

Le début de la journée se passe étrangement en dormant. La fatigue nous a rattrapées. C'est Piotr qui nous réveille pour le déjeuner. John a fait à manger, quelque chose de léger : en plat principal des haricots vert nature avec du jambon blanc, en entrée des tomates fraîches et de la salade. En dessert des fruits et des yaourts. Léger mais parfait. Le Hurleur et Cyrène s'occupent des enfants. Big Bang, elle s'occupe des « nouveaux », elle sourit avec eux et essaye de les faire déstresser. Un vrai cadeau cette jeune fille. Sa joie et douceur me fait penser à Kitty. Moins d'une vingtaine. Voila combien nous sommes.

Pour l'après-midi, Scott a une idée, il amadou les enfants et Cyrène et il nous entraîne dans le jardin privé du professeur, qui lui a donné l'autorisation, celui-ci étant à l'abri des regards des étudiants. Là nous sommes tous émerveillé ! Des centaines de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et l'herbe si verte ! Si douce que je me laisse tomber au sol et m'allonge dessus. Le vent n'est qu'une brise et le soleil est si chaud, c'est vraiment un coin de paradis. Les autres doivent être d'accord avec moi car les enfants s'amusent avec les papillons et autres animaux, tandis que Cyrène prend le soleil et son père veille discrètement sur les enfants. Je sens Scott s'allonger près de moi. Jamais loin, toujours proche. C'est ce que nous sommes à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont tous les autres qui nous rejoignent et profitent eux aussi de ce merveilleux paradis.

Le psyché de Franck m'aide avec son don, comment l'utiliser, le manipuler, l'étendre et ainsi de suite. Il m'apprend quand plus d'être télépathe, il avait aussi le don d'empathie. Franck était un homme doux, docteur dans un petit hôpital de campagne, il aidé avec ses dons à comprendre le mal des patients et a les soulager. Il n'avait pas de femme et pas d'enfant, son plus grand regret. Il aurait pu avoir sa vie de famille mais elle eu peur de son pouvoir. Elle ne la pas comprit. Franck est le plus silencieux dans mon esprit, toujours attentif à ce qui se passe, me donnant toujours des conseils astucieux. Je l'aime bien Franck.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à mon empathie que j'arrive à capter les sentiments de l'institut. Joie, soulagement, angoisse, peur, fierté, confusion, culpabilité… Je ne suis pas encore entraîner pour pouvoir discerner à qui appartient les sentiments mais Franck me dit que cela viendra au fil du temps. Mais je comprends, ils sont soit entrain de visionner les vidéos soit ils ont finis de les regarder. Comme je l'ai dis au professeur en les lui donnant, je ne veux absolument pas voir ce qu'ils ont filmés de nous, des expérimentations, des « punitions », des nuits, des journées. Rien. Absolument rien.

Le soleil. Le soleil m'a manqué. L'herbe aussi. J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait que d'être relaxée et dans la nature. Scott s'est naturellement endormi sur moi. Son souffle dans mon cou me chatouille et me fait sourire. J'ai une envie de voler. De m'élancer dans le ciel pendant des heures. Mais je me retiens. Demain. Demain je volerais pour la première fois. Et j'emmènerais Scott avec moi. J'imagine déjà sa tête. Et je ris silencieusement. Les enfants aussi dorment, à l'ombre d'un arbre avec Cyrène. Jubilee est entre Piotr et John. Karma est si relaxé, dans son élément. Big Bang est dans le groupe des nouveaux, ils parlent doucement tout faisant des grands gestes et en souriant. Revanche est silencieuse. C'est une assassin. Et je sais que son pays lui manque. Elle est asiatique, chinoise. Elle est comme Logan. Comment je le sais ? Elle m'a autorisé à la toucher, ou plutôt, elle m'a touché volontairement. Me donnant un peu d'elle. Mais elle n'est pas un loup, non plutôt une panthère.

Cela fait cinq heures que nous sommes tous dehors et le soleil ne décline pas. Tant mieux, nous ne voulons pas encore rentrer. Nous avons envie d'espace et de chaleur.

Le dîner s'est passé dans une ambiance plus joyeuse, plus relaxé que le midi. Au repas une bonne soupe de légumes, des fruits, des fromages, du pain et un petit morceau de chocolat pour mon plus grand plaisir ainsi que celui de Revanche et de Cyrène. La petite Elena. Le petit Théo. Ils me parlent de leur chocolat favoris. Eux si silencieux sont plein d'enthousiasme alors que je mange mon chocolat. Cela me fait plaisir. Je sais qu'ils sont morts. Ne vous trompez pas. Mais cela fait plaisir que leurs psychés ne soient pas aussi vides et résignés qu'ils l'étaient. Même Carol semble plus heureuse.

Le soir, nous retournons à notre chambre. Et une pensée me traverse. Comment de temps nous faudra-t-il pour nous remettre du laboratoire ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Jamais ?

« Scott, demain le professeur va venir, je pense que Jean sera là avec Logan. Que devons-nous faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Rogue. Je suis aussi perdu que toi. Je ne me sens pas prêt même si l'envie ne manque pas. »

« Et pour Jean ? Quand on l'a tous vu avec sa blouse blanche on a tous voulu la tuer. »

« Jean comprendra. Et si non, je suis sûr que le professeur ou Logan lui a expliqué. Et s'ils ont vu les vidéos alors elle n'aura d'autre choix que de comprendre. »

« Sûrement. Tu es jaloux de Logan ? »

« Oui… et non. Je sais que j'aime Jean. Mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment aimé comme un futur mari ce doit d'aimer sa femme. »

« Oh. » Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Après tout j'avais cru moi aussi être amoureuse de Logan. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. A présent je sais faire la différence. J'ai juste une extrême confiance en lui pour ce qui est de me protéger. Enfin avant… . Maintenant je ne sais plus. Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

« On reste ensemble. Rogue. Toi et moi. Comme toujours. » Me dit-il et cela me conforta. On se changea pour aller dormir et une fois installer, nos plaques l'une contre l'autre, on s'endormit comme des masses.

Les cauchemars sont toujours les mêmes. Le laboratoire. Les scientifiques dans leurs blouses et masques blanc. Les instruments de chirurgie. La douleur. Le blanc. La souffrance. Cette impression d'oppression. Je ne peux plus respirer. Non. Non. Stop. Stop. NON ! !

C'est en sursaut que je me réveille. Par bonheur je n'ai pas réveillé Scott. Je suis en nage. J'ai si froid tout d'un coup. Mon cœur ne ralentit pas. Je me lève avec précaution et vais à la salle de bain. J'asperge mon visage d'eau. Ça fait du bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Ils sont morts rappelle toi, me dis-je. Je les ai tués. Tous. Ils ne peuvent plus rien nous faire. J'inspire profondément et j'expire lentement. Jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Une fois revenu à la normale je retourne dans la chambre. Là Scott bouge, il cauchemarde aussi. Aussi vite que mon corps engourdi me le permet je suis à ses côtés et le prend dans mes bras en évitant les coups et je lui murmure « Je suis là. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Scott. Réveil-toi Scott. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ». Ça marche, il se réveil lentement. Peur. Il a peur. Alors je le berce contre moi, ma main droite lui caresse les cheveux et j'hume doucement une berceuse de mon enfance. Sa respiration se calme. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Il respire mon odeur. Se réconforte de ma présence. Et nous nous endormons.

Le lendemain, c'est Revanche qui vient nous réveiller. Le professeur Xavier nous attend dans la cuisine avec les autres X-men. Je la remercie et on se lève. Il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous. Partager une cellule pendant plus d'un an, faire tout ensemble, souffrir, dormir, se laver, manger. C'est devenu instinctif d'avoir l'autre avec soi. Surtout dans les moments de faiblesse. Après une bonne douche bien chaude. On sort, Scott a enfilé un jean, un tee-shirt bleu et ses baskets noirs. Moi ? Simple : mon pantalon de jogging noir et gris, un pull mi-long fin noir et des baskets noirs.

A la cuisine, les X-men au complet plus des nouveaux. Scott et moi les ignorons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons prit des petits pains, de la confiture, du café et un fruit. Il est tôt. 8h30. J'ignore quel jour nous sommes, mais vu que Ororo est présente j'en conclu qu'il n'y a pas cours. Donc le weekend. On commence à manger tranquillement. On attend qu'il parle. Le café est délicieux, y a pas à dire Karma connaît son truc. Ils nous observent, nous examinent. Xavier après quelques moments prend enfin la parole.

« Bonjour vous deux. Comme vous le voyez nous avons des nouvelles recrues. Je vous présente Rémy Lebeau, nom de code Gambit, un voleur professionnel. Kurt Wagner, alias Diablo, il peut se téléporter à volonté et Henry Mc Coy, alias le Fauve. Il est médecin ».

« Bonjour » nous dîmes en même temps après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

« Vous avez vu les vidéos je me trompe ? Alors que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? » Demandais-je avant de mâcher un petit pain.

Là, ils furent tous très mal à l'aise. Certains détournèrent les yeux et d'autres les regardés avec de la pitié et une sorte de compassion. Jean. Là j'avais vraiment envie de la tuer. Si bien que pour me calmer je me rapprochais encre plus de Scott. Il m'empêcherait de faire des bêtises. En écoutant leurs pensées j'appris beaucoup. Rémy avait lui aussi connu les laboratoires. Peut être pas aussi longtemps et avec autant d'expérimentation. Kurt était un projet de Striker qui s'était échappé. Logan s'en voulait et en même temps il voulait faire la peau à Scott pour être aussi proche de moi. Ororo se sentait coupable, car on avait intervertit les équipes de corvées ce jour-là. Mais pas de pitié. Elle nous savait fières et elle comprenait que nous ayons besoin de temps. Et d'espace. Surtout d'espace. Le professeur avait fermé son esprit. Mais Jean, elle ressentait de la pitié. Elle compatissait. Mais elle détestait ce qu'on était devenus. Surtout le fait que nous soyons si proches. Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais le plus intéressant et que j'avais eu raison. Kitty et Bobby m'apprirent certainement le plus de chose. Logan était rentré deux mois après notre disparition et un mois après il baisait Jean, bien sûr en fouillant un peu je su que c'était elle qui l'avait séduit. « Sale garce » pensais-je en tartinant une tranche de pain avec de la confiture d'abricot.

« Savez-vous qui a ordonné votre enlèvement ? » reprit Xavier.

« Oui. » répondit distraitement Scott. En mangeant son fruit, une orange.

« Stryker. Le général Stryker. » Ajoutais-je. En me penchant un peu pour attraper une banane. Se faisant ma plaque d'immatriculation tomba de mon pull et fut visible à tous.

« Mon dieu » entendis-je Kurt murmurait d'effroi.

« Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Juste des hommes que je me suis fait un plaisir de tuer. » Lui répliquai-je avec un sourire malsain.

« Rogue arrête de lui faire peur. » intervint Scott. Je lui tirai la langue et entama ma banane.

« Que voulez-vous savoir professeur que vous n'ayez pas sur les disques ? » demanda Scott.

« Avez-vous rencontré Stryker ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Juste entendu son nom pour ma part » dit Scott en finissant son café.

Ils me regardèrent tous. Je finissais ma banane. Ils attendaient une réponse. Je les fis attendre.

« Oui. Deux fois. Il voulait faire de moi son arme personnelle. Il m'a électrocuté un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à me briser. Je sais que la semaine suivant le nouvel arrivage, ils voulaient tester une nouvelle drogue sur moi. C'est tout. » Dis-je en fixant mon attention sur le paysage dehors. Le ciel était si clair. C'est un bon temps pour voler.

« Je vois. Merci Rogue. » Dit perturbé le professeur.

« Mm mm » humais-je distraitement. Ils m'agaçaient. Je les aimais bien mais là je n'avais qu'une hâte : sortir de cette salle. Avec Scott. Et aller voler. Comme…disons… maintenant. Mais non. Jean parla. Garce.

« Scott ? Quand est-ce que tu compte revenir dans notre chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de petite vierge insupportable.

« Pas maintenant Jean. Je ne pourrais pas. J'ai besoin de Rogue. » Dit-il avec un léger tremblement de voix. Je lui pris la main et la serra doucement.

« Oh. » dit-elle, comme déçu alors qu'elle pensait à voir Logan.

« Rogue ? » reprit le professeur.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a des vidéos qui montrent les soldats t'emmener dans un couloir et te ramener dans ta cellule mais entre temps il n'y a rien. Pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il prudent.

Je me raidis dans mon siège. Et Scott aussi, il savait à quoi ça correspondait. Mais il savait aussi que je n'étais pas prête à me confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Plus tard...beaucoup plus tard. » articulais-je avec du mal.

« Bien. Merci Rogue. On va vous laissez, je suppose que vous êtes encore fatigués. Oh et avant de partir, j'ai interdit l'accès de cet aile aux élèves, donc si vous en croisez ou voyez un, veuillez me prévenir pour qu'il soit puni. » Dit-il en reprenant sous sourire serein.

« Bien d'accord. Au revoir professeur. Tout le monde. » Et je sortis de la pièce, Scott derrière moi.

Deux mois plus tard, la plupart des mutants de « notre groupe » étaient rentré chez eux. Ou tout simplement partis. Revanche est reparti chez elle. Elle était heureuse. Personne ne pouvait le voir, mais étant en moi je le savais.

Les enfants étaient restés à l'institut, ils se remettaient bien de cette effroyable expérience. Ils jouaient souvent avec Kitty, Cyrène, Ororo, Kurt et Rémy. Ils allaient même à certains cours organisés exprès pour eux. Ils étaient heureux. Dr Mc Coy les avaient en thérapie. Mais ils avaient le droit de dessiner, ce qui leur faisait un bien fou. Malheureusement, ce n'étaient pas notre cas. Par « notre » j'entends Scott et moi. Il était impossible de nous faire parler, même dessiner ce qui nous était arrivé.

Logan et moi avons recommencé doucement à parler. Ou à juste être en présence de l'autre sans Scott pour me rassurer. Tout comme Scott avec Jean. Mais sans trop de succès. Dépassé trois heures et on panique. Ils ont appris que j'arrivais maintenant à contrôler ma mutation. Mais rien d'autre. Mc Coy avait étudié grâce aux plans et autres données stockées dans les disques durs comment fonctionné la puce de Scott, et il s'émerveillait face à l'invention. On lui présenta donc Forge, qui était resté.

Les X-men traquaient Stryker, grâce à la mémoire de Forge qui avait été dans plusieurs laboratoires. L'un des enfants s'appelle Cypher, il peut parler n'importe quel langage et il est adorable. Sa sœur jumelle, Cyber, elle peut accéder à tout appareil électronique (portable, ordinateur, agenda, télévision, etc.) et le dernier a pour nom de code Shock, avec ses mains il peut créer des tremblements de terre de toute intensité, c'est le plus jeune il a à peine huit ans, les deux autres ont dix ans.

Nous sommes devant le petit lac de la propriété. Juste Scott, John, Piotr, Jubilee et moi. Tous en maillot de bain et nous sautons à cœur joie dans l'eau fraîche. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, 32°C, alors on en profite. On retombe en enfance. Loin de tout juste entre nous. C'est simple. C'est beau et ça nous fait du bien. Etrangement, tous les autres ne réfèrent qu'à Scott ou moi quand le professeur veut leur parler. Ils nous ont nommé leader entre-temps. Quand ? Aucune idée. Certainement au laboratoire. Ça ne nous dérange pas. On est des protecteurs dans l'âme. Scott et Jubilee se sont ligués contre nous à la bataille d'eau. Pas chance pour eux, on est plus nombreux et on s'est mieux visés. Résultat : avant même d'entrer dans l'eau ils sont trempé jusqu'aux os. Nos rires retentissent dans la nature.

Je crois bien que Jean me déteste. Soit c'est réciproque mais il lui en a fallu du temps. Je m'interroge. Est-ce qu'elle se ment à elle-même? Je sais que Logan est jaloux, tout dans son comportement et humeur en présence de Scott me le prouve. Ou est-ce le fait que l'attention de Scott et de Logan ne soit plus sur elle ? Hum ça laisse pensif. Ah oui, vous ne savez pas, Scott a surpris miss Jean et Logan dans une de leur « session ». Autant dire que « eux » c'est fini. Etait-elle comme ça avant ? Je sais que Scott m'a confié qu'il était beaucoup moins à cheval sur le règlement quand il était plus jeune, serait-il devenu ainsi à cause de Jean ? Pour Jean ? Si c'est le cas j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que les gens appellent amour de nos jours. Amitié, camaraderie et même désir, là je suis votre « homme », mais amour ? Non merci passé votre chemin.

Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. J'ai recommencé. J'ai failli tuer Kitty ! Si elle ne s'était pas dématérialisée au bon moment elle serait morte ! Mon dieu mon dieu ! Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ! Kitty ! Mon dieu ! Je tombe sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Scott n'est pas là, il est avec le professeur. Mon dieu ! Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et tire sans grande conviction sur mes cheveux. Je…je ne veux plus… qui sera le prochain ? Bobby ? Rémy ? Jean ? Le professeur ? Scott ? Je me sens pleine de colère, de résignation. C'est trop ! Stop ! Je vais exploser !

Mon regard se fixe sur la pharmacie, puis sur le lavabo. Un rasoir, frénétiquement je l'attrape, et d'un coup sec, sans hésitation, j'entaille mon poignet gauche. Au départ pas profondément. Et puis de toute manière à cause d'Elena, la blessure guérie en à peine quelques millisecondes. Mais je recommence, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore… . À chaque fois plus profondément.

Et puis j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir un grand coup et des bruits de pas lourds se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je continue de taillader mon poignet qui lui continue de guérir.

« Rogue ! » c'est Scott, il vient d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Logan et Rémy sont derrière lui, inquiets. Je vois les yeux de Logan s'agrandirent quand il voit les entailles se refermaient tout de suite après que je me les sois infligé. Rémy à fermé les yeux. A c'est vrai il est empathe lui aussi. Il doit ressentir mes émotions. Et à ce moment précis elles sont fortes et penche vers l'autodestruction et ma colère face au fait que je ne puisse mourir.

Scott me prend le rasoir des mains et l'envoie valser dans la douche, loin de moi. Il me tient contre lui, il me berce et il me dit que tout va bien, encore et encore, je me sens vide. Il est chaud. J'entends son cœur battre, son sang coulait dans ses veines, sa respiration dans mes cheveux, son inquiétude, sa peur de me perdre. Je sens une larme coulait sur ma joue. Une larme ? J'ai encore une larme en moi ?

Scott m'a allongé sur notre lit, il m'a emmitouflé dans la couverture. Le professeur nous a rejoins quelques minutes après. Le Dr Mc Coy est là lui aussi. Mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Je sais que Scott va prendre en main les choses.

«Kitty est arrivé derrière elle en criant, quand elle a vu Rogue se raidir elle s'est tout de suite dématérialisée et les griffes de Rogue lui sont passés au travers. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'est souvenu de la première règle. Elle s'en veut, et veut que tu dises bien à Rogue qu'elle ne doit pas s'en vouloir. Qu'elle ne lui en veut pas ». dit le professeur en regardant droit dans les yeux Scott.

« Ces plaies se sont cicatrisées d'elle-même à peine quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit tailladé. Tu nous explique Cyclope ? » Demanda bourru Logan, toujours un peu sous le choc.

« Ils…au laboratoire…ils lui ont fait tuer une petite fille qui avait pour don de guérir. Comme toi. Et… le reste est à Rogue de décider si elle vous le dit ou non. » Dit-il au début bouleversé et à la fin ferme.

« Écoute-moi bien Scooty ! Tu vas nous dire tout de suite ce qu'ils lui ont fait -» commença menaçant Logan.

« Cela suffit Logan. Rogue a le droit de vouloir garder certaines choses pour elle-même. » Dit fermement le professeur. Je l'aime vraiment bien moi Charles.

« Mais ! »

« Non Logan. Transmet lui le message Scott. Nous repasserons plus tard, quand elle se sentira mieux. Je demanderais à ce que votre repas vous soit amené à la chambre. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ce ils sortirent tous et Scott vient se coucher derrière moi après avoir fermé la porte à clé, un bras encerclant ma taille et l'autre se glissant sous ma nuque. Son front appuyé sur le bas de mon cou. Il comprend. Il a eu aussi un épisode dans ce genre il y a quelques jours. Tout le monde en a eu. John, Piotr et Jubilee sont en thérapie avec Mc Coy à cause ça. Mais pas séparément, ils ont refusés d'être séparés.

Il ne parle pas, il sait que je ne veux pas en parler. Pas pour le moment. Il continue de me tenir dans ses bras, à me donner sa chaleur. A me conforter avec sa présence. C'est dur à décrire ce qu'il est pour moi et ce que je suis pour lui. C'est pur instinct animal. Je veux le protéger, le conforter, lui apporter ce dont il a besoin et c'est pareil pour lui. Nous sommes possessifs envers l'autre. Cela pourrait se traduire par : il est mien et je suis sienne.

Je me retourne, lui faisant face. Je vois ses yeux. Il est inquiet. Mais il me connaît. Il sait que je suis forte et que ce n'était qu'un épisode. Qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur son visage, il ferme les yeux. Là, nous somme bien. Unis. Un. Je laisse mes doigts aller dans son cou, remontait vers son visage. Puis redescendre. Désir. Un sentiment que l'on connaît bien. Je l'embrasse lentement, doucement, chastement. Il me répond de la même manière. Nous tremblons. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas été ensemble. Et oui nous avons couché ensemble au laboratoire, tout comme Piotr, John et Jubilee. Mais pas depuis notre arrivée à l'institut.

Il me déshabille lentement, tremblant d'émotions. Je fais de même, j'ai du mal tellement mes mains tremblent. Je le veux tellement. Une fois nu, il m'embrasse passionnément. S'ayez il n'y a vraiment que nous. On se libère. Ses baisers descende dans mon cou, mes ongles griffes légèrement son dos, ses bras, je l'attire à moi, plus proche, encore. Mon souffle s'accélère, mon cœur aussi. Il suçote, mord doucement mes seins. Plus. Scott. Il descend, ses mains caressent mon ventre, mes hanches, mes cuisses. Je frémis. Scott. Son souffle chaud et ses lèvres sur ma peau laisse une traînée de feu.

« Mon dieu ! Scott encore ! » Il me tourmente, il me fait tomber dans le plaisir. Il me prépare. Il me fait jouir. Une fois, deux fois avant de remonter et de m'embrasser de nouveau. Nos langues jouent, se cherche, s'éloignent et reviennent inlassablement vers l'autre pour plus. Je suis en feu. Mais je veux qu'il perde le contrôle aussi. Je nous retourne, je le chevauche et c'est à mon tour d'avoir le contrôle.

Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux mais pas suffisamment fort pour faire mal, non juste assez pour exercé une pression et m'encourager à aller plus vite. J'aime lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il est vraiment encore plus beau dans ses moments. Sa tête rejetée vers l'arrière, son souffle rauque où s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres mon nom dans son extase. Quand je m'arrête il laisse une plainte s'échapper. Mais quand je m'empale sur lui, il hoquet de surprise et grogne de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches vers le haut pour m'empaler encore plus loin sur lui. Mon dieu s'est si bon ! Et nous bougeons ensemble. Lentement, lentement. Je le prends toujours plus loin en moi. Et comme un nous jouissons ensemble et je grogne en le sentant se déverser en moi. Je m'effondre sur lui de contentement. Nous sommes comblés de l'autre. Exténué. Je me retire lentement et me couche à ses côtés. Pas du tout concerné par le sperme entre mes cuisses. Il se colle à moi et nous nous endormons.

« Et voici où nous en sommes. Toujours avec moi ? Vous voulez en savoir d'avantage ? Dans ce cas nous allons le découvrir ensemble… »

Les mois qui s'enchaînent sont ponctués des mêmes activités et rencontre. Le professeur veut nous réhabituer à la vie en communauté, mais il sait également qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour être avec tous les élèves et professeurs en une fois. Alors on fait les choses progressivement.

Tout au long de la semaine, trois heures par jour l'après-midi, nous rencontrons des élèves de l'institut. En commençant par ceux que nous connaissons. Tout les cinq, nous regagnons confiance en foule, ou plutôt en petit groupe de gens que l'on ne connaît pas beaucoup voir pas du tout. Tant qu'ils respectent certaines règles tout va bien. Les règles ? Pas de gestes brusques, ne pas venir par l'arrière sans se présenter au moins trois mètres avant d'arriver, ne pas nous toucher sans nous montrer son intention. Ne pas crier. Voilà quelles sont les règles.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit le professeur nous envois en début de semaine, les personnes que nous connaissons, puis progressivement, ce sont des groupes avec des gens inconnus, les nouveaux élèves. De tout les âges. C'est-à-dire de 8 ans à 19 ans. Sans compter les professeurs. On s'est bien acclimaté d'après Mc Coy. C'est donc un soulagement, surtout quand près de trios mois se sont écoulés.

Mais Jean me tape franchement sur les nerfs. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Si des regards pouvaient tuer, Scott, Logan, Mc Coy, John et Piotr l'aurait déjà tué plus d'une centaine de fois. Et je crois même que le professeur commence à être agacé par son comportement. Lequel ? Déjà son changement de style vestimentaire. Bon jusque là, rien de bien méchant vous me dîtes. Ouais mais quand on passe de la petite gentille femme à la femme fatale, c'est qu'il y a un motif bien précis derrière la tête. Ensuite son attitude face à la gente masculine. Une salope. C'est limite si elle ne les invite pas dans leur lit. Ensuite son attitude envers Jubilee et moi. Agressive et parfois totalement indifférentes ou jalouse. Je vous le dit elle est devenu folle par le manque d'attention. Mais comme on dit, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Elle l'a bien cherché quand même. Flirter impunément devant Scott avec Logan lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, puis se faire Logan pendant notre disparition et après notre retour ?

Bon j'admets, que Scott n'a pas non plus était très fidèle mais bon les circonstances étaient différentes, au laboratoire c'était pour ne pas se perdre, pour savoir qu'on était encore une personne, qu'on était aimé. Et puis, à notre retour, nous on a rien fait. Seulement après que Scott lui ai dit qu'eux deux s'était fini.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Jubilee, Kitty et moi sommes revenu proche, certes pas comme avant mais en tout cas c'est dans la bonne voix. Bobby également. D'ailleurs, là-dessus aussi j'ai eu raison, ils se sont finalement déclaré : Bobby et Kitty, cela fait près de sept mois qu'ils sont en couple. Et ils sont heureux. Par contre Kitty a été un peu déboussolé par la nature de la relation entre Piotr, John et Jubilee, mais elle s'est vite adaptée. Disant que c'était similaire à un livre, surement à l'eau de rose, qu'elle avait lu une fois et qu'elle avait trouvée touchant et très beau. Ouais, c'est Kitty quoi.

Cyrène s'est d'ailleurs très bien entendu avec elle et ce depuis leur rencontre. Elles se voient presque tous les jours, ce qui ne dérange pas Bobby, qui lui en profite pour voir John et Piotr. Moi je dis, y en qui se sont bien trouvé. Si ces deux là ne finissent pas la bague au doigt d'ici quelques années, moi je dis aucun d'entre nous le fera.

Mc Coy, a réussi après plusieurs série d'intimidation et ruse à m'attirer dans son laboratoire, qui ressemble à mon plus grand soulagement plus à une salle de jeu qu'autre chose, pour me faire quelques examens. Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai mal au ventre, je n'ai pas mes règles mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, c'était déjà le cas là-bas et j'ai des nausées et des étourdissements. Il veut donc savoir si c'est un post-trauma ou à cause des drogues et tests effectués au laboratoire ou autre chose. Il m'a fait trois prises de sang dans la même semaine, et quelques tests physique. Pour ça je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Bien sûr en attendant les résultats, il ne m'a rien donné, ayant peur des résultats si je réagissais mal à un médicament. Donc je souffre. Fais chier.

Une semaine plus tard, le Dr Mc Coy vient me rendre visite un matin dans ma chambre avec mes résultats. Il a l'air, pardonné moi l'expression, mais « sur le cul ». Je crois que vraiment que quelque soit le résultat il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Dois-je être rassurée ? Ou totalement terrifiée ? Non mais car rien quand voyant sa tête j'ai bien envie de le planter là et de partir. Trop tard il commence à parler.

« Euh…Rogue…j'ai lu ce qu'ils t'ont fait et euh… ils t'ont mis sous une drogue…qui euh…avait pour effet de t'empêcher d'être enceinte… et euh... la drogue a cessé de…euh…d'avoir des effets…a peu près au même moment où vous êtes rentrés…et euh… tu as eu des rapports sexuels depuis ton retour ? » demanda-t-il gêné.

« Je suis….enceinte ? C'est ça ? Je suis enceinte ? » Répétais-je ahurie.

« Euh…oui…depuis plus ou moins trois mois. » dit-il en lisant les résultats.

« Trois mois ? … enceinte…je crois que j'me sens pas bien là… » Dis-je faiblement alors que j'étais déjà assise sur le lit.

« Respire calmement Rogue, si tu tombe inconsciente, tu ne risque rien, ni toi ni le bébé, vu que tu es déjà sur le lit ».

« Non je crois que je me sens vraiment pas bien… » Répétais-je en regardant par terre puis en le regardant « enceinte ? »

« Oui Rogue…tu es sous le choc, c'est naturel...dis-moi, juste par curiosité, qui est le père ? » demanda-t-il encore gêné.

« …Scott… »

« Oh….et bien...tu devrais lui dire quand il rentrera de son entretien avec le professeur, d'accord ? C'est important Rogue. »

« Okay… je lui dirai…quand il rentrera…je suis enceinte… » Répétais-je complètement ahuri face à l'idée. J'allais devenir maman ! Maman ! J'en ai toujours rêvé mais jamais sans vraiment pouvoir y croire et là, il me dit que je suis enceinte !

« Bien, donc, je vais te donner du gavascon pour ton mal de ventre, par contre je ne peux rien te donner d'autre vu que tu es enceinte, seulement le minimum. Donc avant de prendre quelque chose il faut que tu lises bien la notice pour savoir s'il est autorisé pour les femmes enceintes et si tu doutes, viens me voir, ok ? »

« Merci. » lui dis-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je m'allongeais sur le lit et caressais mon ventre. Incroyable. J'allais être maman ! Un bébé grandissait dans mon ventre ! Non. Notre bébé. Mon dieu, comment allais-je l'annoncer à Scott ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux ? Ou bien en colère ? Je commençais à paniquer. Non, non il ne serait pas en colère. Scott m'a confié qu'il voulait une famille. Mais avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il la voudrait avec moi ? Tellement prise par mes pensées tourbillonnantes que je ne me rendis pas compte que Scott était rentré dans la chambre et me regardais curieusement.

« Rogue ? Tu vas bien ? « me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Scott ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » M'exclamais-je la pain sur le cœur.

« Désolée ! » rigola-t-il doucement avant de venir me rejoindre sur le lit.

« Euh…qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Charles ? » demandais-je pour gagner du temps.

« Juste me dire que vu mes progrès, je pourrais bientôt reprendre mes classes, en petit groupe au départ puis une classe entière. Et toi ? Ces résultats ? Hank c'est ce que tu as ?» demanda-t-il anxieux et heureux.

« Scott… euh… comment te dire ça… »

« Bah dis le simplement ! » dit-il en me souriant.

« Je suis enceinte ! » lançais-je. Pour du simple, là il a le droit à du brut.

« Enceinte ? » répéta-t-il ahuri.

« Oui… de trois moins, plus ou moins selon Hank. » ajoutais-je en le regardant prudemment.

« Notre bébé ? »

« Oui. Notre bébé. AAAAHHH ! » Hurlais-je lorsqu'il me fit tournoyé dans la chambre de bonheur.

« Notre bébé ! Notre bébé ! On va être parents !! Rogue s'est formidable ! » Lui dit-il en la reposant sur le lit et en lui caressant le ventre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ça gaieté était contagieuse. Là, je suis vraiment heureuse. On va fonder une famille.

La suite est assez simple. Nous avons annoncés la nouvelle aux autres, les premiers au courant furent le trio (John, Piotr, Jubilee), Bobby et Kitty puis au professeur. Le plus dur et ceux qui le prirent un peu mal furent surement, Logan et Jean. En fait surtout Jean, car Logan s'y fit vite et le temps que le petit l'appelait « tonton » il n'avait rien contre.

Par contre Jean fut invivable pendant presque toute ma grossesse. Et ce fut une baffe et un discours plus que vulgaire de la part de Jubilee qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle quitta l'institut peu avant mon accouchement pour aller chez des amis au professeur Xavier en Irlande. Elle nous envoie des cartes postales et nous téléphone de temps à autre mais sans plus.

Notre petite fille s'appelle Elestia. Elle est magnifique ! Mais je suis sa mère donc je suis corrompu ! Scott à pleurer la première fois qu'il l'a tenu dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux. Nous nous sommes mariés quand la petite eue un an. Nous fîmes le mariage et son baptême. Logan et Ororo étaient nos témoins.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux deux, ils sont un tandem. Et ça dure pour notre plus grande surprise à tous !

Peu de temps après nous, se fut Bobby et Kitty qui se marièrent. Actuellement, ils ont deux enfants, des jumeaux, Alec et Alex. Ils sont trop chou et ne se ressemble absolument pas ! L'un tient de Kitty et l'autre de Bobby. C'est vraiment drôle !

Jubilee aussi est devenue maman, un de John et un autre de Piotr. Ils ont quittés l'institut et vive dans le village juste en dessous dans une petite maison. Elle a eu une fille et un fils, Alexia et Maxim. Ces trois-là sont encore fou amoureux les uns des autres.

Le professeur en cadeau de mariage nous a offert la maison près du lac, celle où habitait dans sa jeunesse. Nous nous y plaisons bien. Et même si j'ai répété encore et encore que je passais mon chemin sur l'amour, je dois bien admettre que Scott m'a montré que l'amour existait. Moi devenir gaga ? Non. Juste réaliste, et Scott est devenu ma vie. Très sérieusement, si on me l'enlevé, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relevé, même avec Elestia.

J'espère que vous aussi vous trouverez votre « Scott ».

**FIN. **

Reviews ?

Désolée si vous trouvez des fautes, mais je dois admettre que j'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ait pas, mais je ne suis pas à l' abri de quelques oublis.

Ce one-shot vous a plu ? Faîte le moi savoir et dans ce cas je ferais quelques parenthèses sur ce qui s'est passé mais cette fois côté des X-men.

Merci à la prochaine !

Chacra !


End file.
